


Inktober BUT its writing And its ONLY YONEMIWA

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Inktober, M/M, Oneshot collection, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: instead of doing inktober? Im writing inktober because I need to draw less and write more. Its all yonemwa because I AM THE QUEEN OF YONEMIWA AND I AM INSATIABLE AND THERE IS NO CONTENT FOR THEM AS HARD AS I TRY





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Ring

It’s been four years since they started dating. Fresh out of high school, Yoneya and Miwa both knew that they would go to the community college to stay in Border. Narasaka left- as did Kodera the following year. But they stuck around. A two man band for a while, Touma sometimes would pitch in to help them out- but things certainly were. 

Four years of evenings in, evenings out- Miwa didn’t have much of a preference. Yoneya just wanted to see Miwa smile so they did whatever seemed most interesting. 

The forceful feelings of love faded with time, of course. Yoneya’s heart pounded less when Miwa entered the room, and Miwa snuggling up against him on the couch no longer threatened to make him break into a cold sweat. But sometimes, events would lead those old feels of helplessness to crash back upon him. 

A few weeks ago Miwa had to attend a formal Border conference with sponsors and got a new suit, which made him look sharp and fierce. Miwa laughed at how flustered Yoneya was with it. It hugged him tightly in all the right places- and as Miwa admired himself in the mirror, Yoneya took a moment to admire him too. Miwa was almost late to that meeting because Yoneya didn’t want to let him go. The suit had a smooth texture under his hands, and Miwa’s smiling face felt wonderful under his lips.

Just a few days ago, Yoneya had woken up in the middle of the night. For no reason, it seemed. But for some reason, when he rolled over and was met with Miwa’s face just inches from his? His whole world seemed to stop. Miwa’s even breathing and soft face just made Yoneya smile, and he couldn’t resist throwing his arms over Miwa’s sleeping figure. Feeling Miwa’s body rise and fall slowly under his grasp. Something about it made Yoneya feel like his insides were turned to jelly.

In the mornings, where Yoneya will sometimes kiss Miwa’s cheek as a hello? It a steady feeling. One that could last a lifetime, and more than enough to live off of. The way Yoneya can wrap an arm around Miwa’s waist, grabbing at his hip as they drink their coffee some mornings, waiting for eggs to cook? It’s something so small that brings Yoneya such joy.

Yoneya’ never brought up the idea of marriage with Miwa before. Yoneya never really understood the hype around it. But staring down at these wedding rings, he was thinking about it a little more. Maybe it would be nice. Not the legal stuff, but to invite friends and family over, to celebrate. To claim to the world that he will never love anybody as much as he loved Miwa. 

Yoneya knows he’s always been a bit of a helpless romantic. And He also knows that Miwa has a hidden soft spot for that. Miwa smiles when Yoneya gets him flowers, or leaves notes in his folders when he goes to class. Miwa is a more subtle partner- always waking up the first to make the coffee in the morning, silently doting on Yoneya, and Yoneya thinks it’s a wonderful balance. 

This would be a big thing to propose…. But Yoneya doesn’t think Miwa would say no. Miwa’s always been receptive. They’ve never spoken about marriage, but they both know full and well that they want to be together until their dying days. 

Yoneya smiles looking at the rows of rings. He wonders why the idea is all a sudden so appealing to him. 

Maybe it’s that ring. Right there. The golden one. Yoneya could image Miwa wearing that. Maybe it was that golden ring in the glass case that was making Yoneya consider marriage for a moment. 

Yoneya could see himself wearing it too, and that was the very nice part of it. Their rings would match. People wouldn’t have to ask about their relationship- they would look at their hands and know. Take one look at Yoneya, see his gold wedding ring and know that he’s taken. Know that he’s been taken for a long time. Since middle school, when he first met his husband. 

They wouldn’t know what that union would be like, of course, learning that Yoneya could burn water, or Miwa still coping with trauma. Yoneya failing every other test he takes, Miwa fretting to the point of inconvenience- but they would look at them and know that the union existed. Thought all the odds, through all the challenges, the would look at Yoneya and Miwa and know that they were in love, and were defeating the odds.

Maybe that ring wasn’t such a bad idea. 


	2. Mindless

Yoneya knew he was losing his mind. He didn’t need Izumi to tell him that. Still, Yoneya, so scared of how deeply in love he was, poured everything out to Izumi- pretending like Izumi could fix it, which he couldn’t.

“I was just thinking about waking up with him,” Yoneya said, sounding vaguely distressed. Maybe he was a little drunk- that helps the confessions go smoother- not that he had any dignity left in Izumi’s eyes. “I just. I wanna kiss his back, the back of his neck. His spine- is it weird to want to kiss somebody's back? In bed?” Izumi had rolled his eyes, as he’d done a million times. It didn’t stop Yoneya from envisioning every vertebra of Miwa’s spine under his lips. He would kiss every last one of them, up and down. Miwa’s face buried shyly in the pillows as Yoneya just kisses up and down.

Yoneya knew that he was silly for thinking it. He didn’t need Izumi to tell him that. 

“He fell asleep again in the squad room!” Yoneya had complained- Miwa had fallen asleep on a Wednesday so it must have been a Thursday. “But this time it was just me and him around. Just me, there, and him sleeping. He looked cold, so I threw a blanket over him- he didn’t even mean to fall asleep! He’s just so tired, he’s running himself into the ground. He just dozed off, and he looked so peaceful. He doesn’t have any wrinkles when he sleeps and he really needed it. It felt really weird, just sitting next to him as he napped, but it was so cute. I could stop looking over at him. He has no idea what he’s doing to me!” Yoneya knew that saying it aloud, it sounded even more stupid, but there was no way to communicate to Izumi who precious and heartwarming it was to see a sleeping Miwa subconsciously clutch onto a blanket Yoneya had thrown over him. 

Yoneya knew that only teenage girls were supposed to think things like this. He didn’t need Izumi to tell him that.    
  


“I just keep thinking about it. Just, holding his face in my hands. Cupping his cheeks. I don’t know what it is but I can’t get the thought out of my head!” Izumi and Yoneya had watched a romance movie the night before, and the final scene was the girl kisses her husband, first cupping his face in her hands, then kissing him really struck a chord with Yoneya. “I just, Imaging it makes my heart pound, I just get shakey. His face would be so close- and his skin is soft- I know that already-”

Yoneya knows that if his love is unriquited he’s only hurting himself. He didn’t need Izumi to tell him that. 

“I just wanted to hug him.” Yoneya had said, crestfallen. Miwa had taken the defeat of their last battle pretty hard. “When he gets like that he usually doesn’t want to be touched. So I didn’t. But I wanted to hold him for hours. I just wanted him to feel better. To stop crying, to stop being upset. I want to snuggle with him for hours, days, weeks. God, I could cuddle up with him for the rest of my life if he’d let me. He’s really boney, you know? Doesn’t eat enough… but that just makes me want to hold him more. I know it’s like hugging a bunch of twigs, but he’s just… he’s him. And he’s weirdly boney and thin. And his collar bone looks like it has no fat or muscle on it- just the skin on bone. He’s s weirdly thin it makes him seem small- like I could hold him all at once. I could pick him up, and carry him to safety without a trion body I bet. Got, just just want to have him in my arms forever.”

Yoneya knows that Miwa truly does love him. He doesn’t need Izumi to tell him that. 

“He's said it before,” Yoneya says. “He’s told me that he loves me, and it’s amazing and electric. He’s told me that he cares, shown me that he cares- but today we had our first real kiss. Our first on the lips kiss. I swear my heart stopped and my lungs died. He just… slowly got closer and kist kissed me! I told him that he should initiate the first kiss, whenever he was ready, but I wasn't not expecting that. He was so gentle and why about it too? Dude, it was amazing, you should’ve been there!”

“Should I have?” Izumi rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll pass.” 


	3. Bait

Miwa knew he wasn’t all that smooth. Yoneya wasn’t either, but that didn’t change the fact that he could never plan any gesture of romance without Yoneya figuring it out, or tripping over his words so much that it basically ruins it. A few weeks ago he’d overheard Narasaka coyly baiting Touma in a way he wished he could emulate. In all fairness, Yoneya and Miwa didn’t have the competitive aspect that Narasaka and Touma did, but the ability to smoothly say something with implication was a skill Miwa wanted to pick up. Even if it wasn’t terribly useful, and Yoneya would just laugh at him. Yoneya tried a lot to be smooth, with few results- so Miwa felt obliged to at least give it a shot. Not only to match Yoneya’s progressions but maybe just for a little chortle. 

“You know… the birds have all migrated since last week.” Miwa said, glazing at Yoneya. “It’s been quiet.” 

“Has it?” Yoneya asked. He glanced out the window. There were no birds outside the restaurant. “I haven't noticed.”

“Almost spooky quiet. Like there’s nobody around.” 

“I haven't noticed.” 

Miwa frowned. “Yeah… It’s that time of year again.” Yoneya wasn’t getting it. “Guess they all just curl up together and wait it out.” 

“That's nature, my dude,” Yoneya said, flatly. He looked confused as to where Miwa was going with this. Miwa was confused as to how his boyfriend could be such a dunce. “Hibernation and shit.” 

“They must be cold. And lonely”

“That… yup. Probably.”

“I wonder if the body heat is enough to keep them warm?”

Yoneya looked at him funny more. “Um. I mean, yeah. If they can’t live they leave? If they stay they… stay?”

“No- I mean like… their heartbeats slow down, right?” 

“Do they?”

“Yeah. During the hibernation process. Heartbeats slow down dramatically to conserve energy.”

“Huh. They just. They’re with their families and the heartbeat just slows down?”

“Yeah. But they have to survive then cold winter you know? WHich is why I was wondering if a lonely bird could survive without a partner.”

“Wait-” Yoneya paused. “ _ Can _ birds even hibernate?”

“Yousuke.” Miwa groaned. He would love to be sly and coy but if Yoneya was going to be this stupid that might never be an option. 

“I thought it was just bears. And big rodents. Do capybaras hibernate? I wonder... If so, Tamakomas gonna be down a mascot. And replica’s gone-”

“Missing.” 

“Yeah- that.” Yoneya said, “I gotta know now.”

Miwa gave him a requisite eyeroll as he pulled out his phone, and spoken aloud as he typed. “Do… birds… hibernate…?”

Miwa just looks frustrated. He was trying to do a thing, but Yoneya was such an idiot. 

“Oh! Apparently there is one species of bird that hybernates. The ‘common poorwill’- sounds like a bummer name- they hide in rocks and sleep thought the winter.” 

“Yeah,” Miwa said. He’d been so focused on sounding cool to impress Yoneya he started talking about birds hibernating- thankfully there was a bird that did that, so it saved him from looking like a total idiot. He sure as hell didn’t know that a hibernating bird existed. Thanks, common Poorwill.

“Can it survive on its own?”

“I mean, it hybernates in high deserts? So probably?”

“Huh.” 

Yoneya looked at his phone a little longer, reading something, while Miwa tried to wrack his brain. How else could he push this conversation to make it more… easy? Was not mentioning the cold and the quiet and the lonely enough? Yoneya knew he fixed all those things, right?

“Wow. I had no idea the heartbeat slows down when you hibernate- that’s crazy. I can’t even imagine that.” 

“Can’t imagine it?”

“Well yeah. If you’re hybernating you curl up with your family, and you, like, sleep for three months, right? That must be hard. I could never do it”

“I think it’s the opposite of hard?” Miwa said. “It’s made to be like. Incredibly easy.” 

“But keeping your heart rate low? That must be tricky.” 

“I think it’s easy for them. It’s a natural thing- can’t be that hard.”   
  
“Speak for yourself.” Yoneya smiled. “If I were curled up with you for three months? My heart would be beating out of my chest.”

Miwa sputtered on a sip of his tea. What? He felt his face turn red and fought over his throat for control. He can’t cough, he’s gotta be smooth and say:   
  


“Interesting theory. Why don’t we test it out?”

Nailed it. 

Yoneya burst out laughing, and Miwa crumbled into a bout of coughs, having chocked a little bit on his tea, but they were laughing loud enough for the other tables to hear them. Hopefully, they didn’t wake any of the neighborhood birds up. 


End file.
